Royal Rumble AU
The Royal Rumble AU refers to a big story arc in BT Productions. Basic Info We all know how the 2018 Royal Rumble went in canon... What if several matches had a different outcome? BT Productions attempts to explore how the adjacent RAWs and SmackDowns would be different if some winners were the opposite of canon. All events are in order. The arc ends at WrestleMania. WWE Championship Match The match originally ended as normal, but Shane McMahon comes out to tell the referee that Sami Zayn never tagged in Kevin Owens and thus AJ Styles pinned the illegal man. The referee realizes the mistake and makes the announcement that the match has been restarted. This catches Styles off guard, allowing Zayn to pin him with an equally surprising roll-up to win the WWE Championship. Zayn cheers in happiness while Owens joins him in the ring with two kisses to the cheek. While being interviewed, Zayn makes an announcement that because of his win, he is taking his relationship with Owens to the next level. As Owens leans in for a third kiss, Zayn turns around and makes that kiss a kiss on the lips, upgrading their status from guardian angels to lovers. They attempt to let themselves sink in the passionate romance, only for Styles to yell at them. What If: Kenny Omega Caladbolg wondered on the picture where Zayn confessed to Owens when Kenny Omega would confess his love for Owens. The story temporarily branched off and showed a daydream where Zayn was about to let Owens kiss him, but he is interrupted at the last moment by Omega. The shock was enough to snap Zayn out of the daydream and he kisses Owens for real. Men's Royal Rumble Tye Dillinger thinks he has a chance to enter the Royal Rumble since Owens and Zayn are not angry. That was until Chris Jericho attacked him because he is jealous of Owens's newfound success. Jericho replaced Zayn in the Rumble. The final four was unchanged. While the staredown was going on, Daniel Bryan came down to see how everyone was doing. Roman Reigns was angry that the staredown was ruined and threw everyone out of the ring, including Bryan. After the bell rang, Reigns put on a scarf over his mouth, seemingly confirming a heel turn. Further adding to the heel turn is that Reigns left the ring before he confirmed who he was facing at WrestleMania. What If: Chris Jericho Caladbolg approves of Owens x Zayn... ...at least until Chris Jericho returns. So during the Men's Royal Rumble, instead of Owens and Zayn attacking Dillinger, it was Jericho who attacked him. Jericho's time in the Rumble was unchanged from Zayn's time. RAW Tag Team Championship Match After Jason Jordan was taken out of the match, Seth Rollins was angry and put on an impressive show that allowed him to retain his title. Monday Night Raw (January 29) Since Reigns left the ring before he confirmed who he was facing, the Elimination Chamber match announcement remains unchanged. Later after his loss to The Miz, he lost his temper (after the bell rang) and mercilessly attacked The Miz. It got so bad that referees had to separate the two wrestlers. SmackDown LIVE (January 30) Shinsuke Nakamura was upset that he lost the Royal Rumble, so he takes out his frustations on the new WWE Champions. AJ Styles (who was equally upset over losing his title, as evidenced by him yelling at Owens and Zayn backstage) comes out to even the odds. Their match later on was unchanged. Monday Night Raw (February 5) Reigns still qualifies for the Chamber. After it was determined that Jordan is injured and cannot continue to defend the title, Reigns volunteers to replace Jordan as Rollins's partner. Thanks to Reigns's newfound fiery power, Reigns and Rollins successfully defended their titles. SmackDown LIVE (February 6) Shane adds to Bryan that because of his actions, Owens and Zayn became a couple. Shane succeeded where Bryan failed. After Bryan leaves in a huff, Shane adds that he made this match in an attempt to break up the new couple. However, Shane's efforts were for nothing as Owens and Zayn were still in the then Triple Threat against Styles. Owens and Zayn share a tearful embrace. As they go into a storage room backstage, it turns out Styles had sneaked in to the room with them. Styles pulls down their pants in an attempt to embarrass them. Owens and Zayn were saavy and fleed the room quickly to get away in a car towards a hotel room. After making sure Styles never followed them, Owens and Zayn began a session of extremely heavy lovemaking. Monday Night Raw (February 12) After it was revealed that Rollins made it into the Chamber, he and Reigns got into a hostile fight, further confirming rumors that Reigns turned heel at the Rumble. SmackDown LIVE (February 13) Owens and Zayn won their matches against Baron Corbin and Dolph Ziggler (respectively), all in the name of love. During this week, their extreme lust kicked in as soon as they saw each other backstage after SmackDown ended. Monday Night Raw (February 19) Reigns had a bad feeling the Gauntlet Match is going to last for a long time, so instead of letting himself be pinned by Rollins, he walks out and allows himself to be counted out. SmackDown LIVE (February 20) After Owens thanked Zayn, they shared a passionate kiss instead of hugging. Inspired by ANTI- ROXAS's comment on the corresponding YouTube video. WWE Elimination Chamber Reigns ends Braun Strowman's attempts at a clean sweep earlier than in canon (In the AU, Reigns pins Strowman while Rollins helped out in the pin). More signs point towards a Reigns heel turn once he pins Rollins. Monday Night Raw (March 5) With everything falling into place, Reigns finally confirms his Royal Rumble challenge: to the WWE Champions! Paul Heyman comes out to challenge Reigns's decision and inform him of his match with Brock Lesnar. SmackDown LIVE (March 6) Owens pulls in Zayn for a kiss instead of a hug. Owens and Zayn try to work together throughout the entire match instead of Zayn seemingly betraying Owens. WWE Fastlane Owens and Zayn lose their status as co-champions. After Owens accidentally hits Shane McMahon, he prevents him from scoring the winning pinfall. Zayn ends up being the solo champion. Monday Night Raw (March 12) After Reigns accuses Lesnar of being Vince McMahon's boy, somebody else comes out and accuses Reigns of being the real Vince's boy. Both people end up getting temporarily suspended, instead of just Reigns. SmackDown LIVE (March 13) After Owens found out he won't have a match at WrestleMania because of what Shane did, he brutally attacks him. Zayn had no part in the attack. SmackDown LIVE (March 20) Owens ends up getting fired and attacks Daniel Bryan. Zayn had no part yet again. Zayn ends up crying over the separation of him and Owens. SmackDown LIVE (March 27) Bryan's challenge to Owens is a solo match instead of a tag team match. SmackDown LIVE (April 3) With Reigns's suspension over, he pays a visit to SmackDown when Owens and Zayn crash the show. WrestleMania Owens's attack on Bryan before his match ensures he wins it and gets rehired. Reigns ends up winning both of his matches, but the latter's celebration ends up getting interrupted by Owens. Owens cheers up Zayn after his loss. Category:Events